The present invention is relative to a remote weapon station, in particular for aircraft, such as fixed-wing aircraft.
In the military technical field, the use of remote weapon stations (also called RWS) is known, which can be installed on vehicles, such as land vehicles, water vehicles and aircraft.
Generally, remote weapon stations are designed to be installed on a vehicle in such a way as to allow an operator, who is on board the vehicle, to fire ammunitions from a remote position or from a position that is far from the firearm used. In this way, the operator is able to act and shoot on board the vehicle, though being in a protected and sheltered position, where, in particular, he is protected against the enemy's counterattack.